Modern voicemail systems allow voicemail data to be classified as urgent, for example, before, after or when the voicemail data is being recorded. For example, an option of pressing a button to have the voicemail classified as urgent can be provided. Once classified as urgent, however, the voicemail data is stored in memory until it is retrieved by the intended recipient and presented in a manner such that its urgency is indicated. Alternatively, a message, such as an e-mail or an instant message can be transmitted to a communication device associated with the intended recipient, the text of the message indicating that an urgent voicemail has been received. In either instance, however, the delivery of the voicemail is dependent on a user retrieving the voicemail. If the notification message is not read and/or not received, or the user simply does not retrieve the voicemail data (i.e. does not call in to check his/her messages), then the urgency of the voicemail data can become meaningless, and the consequences of the failed urgent message felt. This could result in economic loss or personal embarrassment. Further, the now irrelevant voicemail data sits in the memory wasting space and possibly leading to lost voicemail data if the memory allocated to the user becomes full (e.g. the user's voice mailbox becomes full).